


Kudos

by garbage_dono



Series: KMKY Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Established Relationship, F/M, KMKY Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: Lotor finds Allura's fanfiction.[Set duringKnowing Me, Knowing You.]
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: KMKY Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538062
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Kudos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mer_maider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mer_maider/gifts).

> Thanks to mer_maider for enabling me when it comes to this cute little KMKY spin-off. I hope you find your own Lotor one day. <3
> 
> Set...somewhere during KMKY after Lotor and Allura make things official. Pick your favorite spot.

Lotor wasn't snooping.

Honestly, he wasn't.

He didn't make a habit out of going through other peoples' documents, least of all his own girlfriend's when she was sitting all of five feet away from him, curled up on the couch watching Netflix. No, that would have been _rude. _Not to mention that it would probably cost him the privilege of using her laptop while his was getting an obnoxious virus wiped off its hard drive.

No, he hadn't meant to open up the innocent-looking Word document sitting on her desktop. It had just happened. By accident. He'd copied his working files over from his flash drive, gone to open them all and it must have gotten caught up in the fray.

But now that it was open, he couldn't pry his eyes away.

Because what was on the page looked…_familiar. _Or at least the names did. The characters. _His _characters. Sitting in the middle of a scene he'd never pictured, speaking dialogue he'd never written.

Was this-

It couldn't be.

"Allura?"

"Yes?" She looked up from the other end of the couch, wrapped up in her blanket with a half-eaten bag of Lays sitting propped up in her lap. She must have noticed the confusion on his face because she rose a brow as she crunched down on a crumbly chip. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," he said, clearing his throat, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Oh god, he couldn't just _ask. _Then she'd know he'd been going through her files. And he _hadn't _been. Not on purpose. "I was just…pulling up some of my files-"

She sighed. "_Please _tell me you didn't give my computer a virus too."

"No!" Lotor pouted. "No, it's fine. I just…well, I was opening these and I think I may have…opened one of your files instead…"

Allura blinked at him. "Oh no," she said dryly. "Did I forget to hide my porn?"

He snorted. As if she would ever be stupid enough to save porn to her _desktop. _

Fanfiction, on the other hand…

"Um…Allura, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she slowly replied, looking hesitant but intrigued.

"You…read my books a while back, right?"

She let out a giggle. "You know I did. Don't you remember how I almost _fainted _when you told me _you _wrote them?"

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He blurted, "Did you write fanfiction for my books?"

A second later, her bag of chips went tumbling to the floor as she launched herself across the sofa, blanket thrown off her shoulders and face beet red. "_Oh God,_" she gasped. "Oh God, my – _please _tell me I didn't leave that on my _desktop-_"

Ah.

So he'd been right.

"I wasn't trying to pry," he promised her as she tugged the laptop away from him, her face growing even redder when she saw just what he had up. "I opened it by accident-"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she groaned.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Well it's _awful! _And it – it's _yours! _Your characters and…and your world."

He blinked at her. Surely she couldn't _regret _writing this. Being a little embarrassed, sure. He'd been embarrassed too when Dayak had found his Harry Potter fanfiction back when he'd been younger, but it was nothing to be ashamed of. 

And _awful? _How could she think it was anything close?

"Allura, it's not like I _mind,_" he insisted. "I'm the one who went and opened your private files…"

_Accidentally. _

"And besides-" He scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. "-I highly doubt it's bad at all. I bet it's wonderful."

"It's not _wonderful_…I just wrote it on a whim forever ago. I thought…well, I thought the third book was never going to come out, and I just wanted them to get a happy ending so _badly, _and…" Her shoulders relaxed, her grip on her computer growing slack. "You really don't mind?"

"Well, it did take me longer than I wanted to start writing the last book, so I guess fair's fair." He pressed one finger gently against the edge of the keyboard, catching her eye. "Do you think I could…see?"

Her face was deep red all over again. "_See? _My _fanfiction?_"

"I'm curious!" he laughed.

"I can't just let you – you want to read it _right now? _Right _here? _While I'm sitting _next to you?_"

"You don't have to. Not if you don't want to." Allura tapped on her keyboard, furrowing her brow and pursing her lips in that way she did when she was deep in thought. It was too adorable for Lotor to resist the urge to press a light kiss to her cheek. "You've read things I've written before. You've had me _read _them to you before."

"That's different. You're a _writer._"

"So are you."

"No I'm not!"

"You wrote that-" He gestured to the screen. "That makes you a writer."

"But it's not-"

"Allura if you tell me it's _awful _one more time I'm going to have no choice but to whack you with a pillow." He grinned. "I'm sure it's good. Please? Just one little peek?"

He let his fingers curl against her hips, tickling her skin where her T-shirt rode up over her belly. Allura managed a shy little smile, a splash of pink still creeping over her cheeks. "Maybe…maybe just one…" She slowly passed the laptop back over to him. "Just _promise _not to laugh."

Lotor was almost giddy as he took the computer back, settling down against the pillows next to her. "I won't laugh," he said, and he held up his hand, pinky extended. "Promise."

She let out a quiet little snort and hooked her pinky around his, leaning against his shoulder. "Alright…Oh! But not this one-" She quickly closed the file and opened the one next to it. "It's not done. This one I've at least proofread…"

"As if I'd judge you for a few typos."

"Shut _up,_" she giggled. "There, you can…read that one if you want."

Lotor grinned, turning toward the screen and clearing his throat. "Arus stood at the helm of her ship-"

"Oh _God take me now, _are you really going to read it out loud?"

"It's the best way to read anything. Really lets it sink in."

She groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Now you're just torturing me."

"I won't if it bothers you that much," he said as he rubbed her knee. "But…you could read it with me. I could be Drule and you could be Princess Arus."

"Queen Arus," she said breezily.

"Queen Arus?"

"Yes." Allura blushed, biting her lip and resting her head on Lotor's shoulder with a little smile. "She's a queen in this one."

A grin lit up Lotor's face as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I like it already." 


End file.
